


Chilly Willy

by DangerSlut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Ice Play, Junkrat is a lucky boy, Naughty Mei, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: Mei has fun teasing Junkrat with ice cubes.





	Chilly Willy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mer_maider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/gifts).



> For Poisonous-Angel! Happy Birthday!

Mei hums happily around Jamie's cock as he quivers under her, gasping and clutching at her hair with his flesh hand, his robotic one clawing at the sheets of their shared bed. He looks gorgeous spread out for her, toned chest and stomach heaving, a heavy blush spreading across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears.

Jamie gleams with sweat in the dim light of their bed room and if Mei's mouth wasn't already occupied, she'd tempted to lick him to get a taste.   
Pulling back a bit so the head of his cock rests on her tongue, Mei sucks some of the cold water melting of the ice cube held in the pocket of her cheek further into her mouth and swirls her tongue around Jamie's tip, bathing it in cool water.

"Oh fuck," moans Jamie, pushing his head back into the pillows and lifting his hips, trying to fuck Mei's mouth. Shivers dance up and down his taunt body, making his muscles jump under his skin, the clashing sensations of her hot tongue and the cold water driving him wild.

She hadn't expected him to take her little surprise so well. Mei had hoped of course, never wanting to push him into anything he was uncomfortable with, but she's honestly surprised with how much he is enjoying himself.

It thrills Mei to see how he loves what she is doing to him. Usually she is the one turned into a begging, shaking mess by the end of their love making, Jamie knowing exactly how to take her apart with pleasure. But she's the one in control this time and she is going to pick him apart.

Rolling the ice cube onto her tongue, Mei slides it along the underside of Jamie's cock as she takes more of him into her mouth. She swipes it back and forth along the underside of Jamie's shaft, never letting it settle in one spot for too long just in case the cold becomes too much. Jamie starts to thrust up into her mouth just as Mei begins flicking her tongue against the sensitive underside, soothing the spots she teases with the rapidly melting ice cube.

"Mei!" gasps Jamie, his cock throbbing as it hits the back of her cool mouth, as if he is searching for warmth in her throat. She can tell he is getting close, but Mei hopes she can make it last a little longer. 

Just long enough to try one more thing.

The ice cube in her mouth is almost melted, the water in her mouth starting to warm, so Mei swallows and grabs two more ice cube from the bowl at her side. She only pops one ice cube into her mouth, the other she trails in along Jamie's inner thigh, leaving a trail of damp goose-bumps in its wake.   
Jamie shudders and moans, and Mei rubs her thighs together, a jolt of pleasure making her pussy throb.

Taking Jamie down to the root, the tip of his cock pushing past the back of her mouth and into her throat, Mei slides the ice cube along Jamie's jutting hipbones. Jamie squirms as she glides the ice cube up and circles his belly button, stomach fluttering. Mei traces each and every muscles as she slowly makes her way up Jamie's torso, leaving little rivers of moisture in the groves and valleys of his body. 

Mei fill definitely licking that up off Jamie's chest later.

"Shit," groans Jamie, pulling his knees together and trapping Mei between them as she swirls the ice cube around one of his nipples. He's starting to make desperate sounds, his thrusts fast and jerky, and Mei moans around his cock. She sucks him fervidly, ice cube caught between her tongue and Jamie's shaft, Mei's nose almost bumping against Jamie's belly. 

If her hands weren't busy, Mei would be fingering her pussy in time with Jamie's thrusts, working to get off at the same time as him.

Deciding to be a little more daring, Mei presses the ice cube over Jamie's nipple, working it in small circles. His nipple perks up into a tight pink bud, hardened by the chill. Abandoning the ice cube, Mei pinches Jamie's nipple and firmly rolls it between her delicate fingers.

That earns her a stream of babbled curses from Jamie, his fingers twisting in her hair as his cock swells and throbs in her throat. The sound of her lover coming undone, both cursing and praising her name, sends a bolt of lust down Mei's spine and straight to her cunt.

Needing to hear more and feeling more than a little naughty, Mei tugs at Jamie's nipple, then twists it cruelly. 

Jamie yelps in surprise, hips lifting off the mattress and grinding up into Mei's mouth. His orgasm is silent after that, mouth hanging open and brows knitted together, body pull taunt by pleasure and pain, warmth and cold.

Mei drinks down every drop, quivering with lust. She's pleased with herself, with how hard she made Jamie cum, and she doesn't pull off his cock until he slumps lip and lazy on the bed, rubbing the last of the sliver of the ice cube in her mouth against the base of her lovers shaft.

Licking her lips, Mei crawls up onto the bed, laying down beside Jamie and resting her head on his shoulder. Jamie wraps an arm around her, the other pulling one of her legs over him so Mei can grind against his hip until he's ready to return in kind.

"That was amazin', luv," murmurs Jamie, leaning in to press a kiss to Mei's forehead. "Didn't expect ice to feel so good. Crossin' wires, but real good."

They share a laugh, Mei pressing her face into Jamie's throat as he nuzzle the top of her head.

"I was worried you wouldn't," replies Mei, pressing a kiss under Jamie's ear. "I kind of got carried away there at the end."

"Eh, no worries! A little surprising, but in the best way," laughs Jamie, before rolling Mei over onto her back and looming over her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Got any ice left?"

"Some hasn't melted yet, I think," says Mei, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she catches on to what Jamie is offering.

"Goody! Let's see if it will feel just as good for you as it did for me!"


End file.
